Perfect Guard
]] "Perfect Guard" ( Kanzen Bōgyo, ガード Kanzen Gādo, also known as "Perfect Defense" in the anime) is an official term introduced in Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights which refers to cards with a special ability to guard during an attack. During the deck construction, your deck can only contain up to four "Perfect Guard" cards due to the "Sentinel" ability they have. Normally, when a "Perfect Guard" unit is placed on (GC) from anywhere, by discarding a card of the same clan from hand as cost, the player may choose one of their units of the same clan that is being attacked, and that chosen unit cannot be hit by the attack until end of the battle, no matter how much power the attack has, and no damage check must be performed as a result. Starting from Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades, you no longer are required to discard a card nor choose a unit of the same clan due to Clan Fight regulations making those restrictions redundant in card texts. G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride introduces a new variant of Perfect Guards, called "Perfect Guard G". These cards can only activate its ability when placed on (GC) from hand, and the player can only choose his/her vanguard that is being attack. However, they include a bonus or other abilities in addition to guard the unit that is being attacked, such as Holy Knight Guardian and Hoop Master for example. Blue Storm Shield, Homerus is another new variant of "Perfect Guard G", which is exclusive for a Sub-Clan. List of Perfect Guards cards Angel Feather *Adamantine Celestial, Aniel *Black Record, Israfil (G) *Doctroid Remnon (G) *Pure Keeper, Requiel Aqua Force *Battle Siren, Phaidra *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra *Blue Storm Shield, Homerus (G) *Emerald Shield, Paschal *Ocean Keeper, Plato (G) Bermuda Triangle *Image Master, Kukuri (G) *Mermaid Idol, Elly *Miracle Twintail, Wyz (G) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria Cray Elemental *Light Elemental, Sunny (G) Dark Irregulars *Amon's Follower, Vlad Specula *Flag Breaker (G) *March Rabbit of Nightmareland *Succubus of Avarice (G) Dimension Police *Cosmic Hero, Grandguard (G) *Cosmic Hero, Grandleaf (G) *Diamond Ace *Dimensional Robo, Daishield *Enigman Calm (G) Gear Chronicle *Repel-circuit Dragon *Steam Keeper, La-ba'shim (G) *Steam Maiden, Arlim (G) *Steam Maiden, Sanilar *Steam Tamer, Arka (G) *Withdrawn Gear Raven Genesis *Goddess of Decline, Hel (G) *Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada *Witch of Strawberries, Framboise Gold Paladin *Halo Liberator, Mark *Halo Shield, Mark *Holy Mage, Alessia (G) *Holy Mage, Bryderi (G) *Holy Mage, Candace *Holy Mage, Lavinia (G) *Light Formation Liberator, Erdre Granblue *Freddy the Ghostie *Gust Jinn *Waterspout Djinn (G) Great Nature *Cable Sheep *Contradictory Instructor, Shell Master (G) *Fine Coat Maltese (G) *Tri-ruler Cat (G) Kagerō *Dragon Dancer, Maria *Escort Dragon Attendant, Reas (G) *Flame of Tranquility, Aermo (G) *Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon *Protect Orb Dragon (G) *Seal Dragon, Rinocross *Wyvern Guard, Barri Link Joker *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium *Flowers in Vacuum, Cosmo Wreath (G) *Instill Deletor, Ender (G) *Lady Keeper of Virtual Reality *Refusing Deletor, Evil Megacolony *Hexagon Mutant, Honeycomb Queen (G) *Paralyze Madonna *Rebel Mutant, Starshield (G) Murakumo *Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage *Stealth Beast, White Heron (G) *Stealth Rogue of the Silk Umbrella, Shizune (G) Narukami *Dragon Dancer, Anastasia (G) *Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld *Wyvern Defender, Guld (G) *Wyvern Guard, Guld Neo Nectar *100% Orange *Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga (G) *Flower Keeper Dragon (G) *Maiden of Blossom Rain *Maiden of Passionflower (G) *Peas Tateo *Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio Nova Grappler *Beast Deity, Solar Falcon *Blau Dunkelheit *Extreme Battler, Headstrong-battle (G) *Lady Cyclone (G) *Twin Blader Nubatama *Stealth Beast, Aramatatabi (G) *Stealth Beast, Mijingakure *Stealth Rogue of Veils, Kurenai (G) Oracle Think Tank *Arbitrator, Ame-no-Sagiri (G) *Battle Sister, Chocolat *Deity Dynasty Defense Official, Amatsu-hikone (G) *Tetra Magus Pale Moon *Darkside Mirror Master (G) *Hades Hypnotist *Hoop Master (G) *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia *Water Juggler Royal Paladin *Defending Seeker, Shiron *Flash Shield, Iseult *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult *Holy Knight Guardian (G) *Hope Keeper (G) *Rainbow Guardian *Security Knight, Regius (G) *Wallgal Shadow Paladin *Dark Revenger, Mac Lir *Dark Shield, Mac Lir *Demon World Castle, Vorbeugen *Dragsaver, Esras (G) *Karma Collector (G) *Little Skull Witch, Nemain (G) Spike Brothers *Cheer Girl, Marilyn *Kiss-mark, Alma (G) *Untouchable, Milly (G) Tachikaze *Archbird *Ancient Dragon, Paraswall *Barrier Dragon, Styracolord (G) *Savage Guardian (G) Touken Ranbu *Fudou Yukimitsu *Kousetsu Samonji (G) *Monoyoshi Sadamune Text Errata Trivia *Etranger is the only clan so far without a Perfect Guard. * Every Perfect Guard released before G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride has an RR Rarity. *In Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights, Gold Paladin, Narukami and Royal Paladin became the first clans to have two Perfect Guard units. *Booster Set 10 also introduced Perfect Guards for sub-clans, e.g. Dark Revenger, Mac Lir, Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld, Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult, etc. **This discludes Battle Sister, Chocolat, but she was made before Battle Sisters were an official Sub-Clan. Category:Skills Category:Perfect Guard Category:Card mechanics